Three Chances
by CrazyTenor42
Summary: As a result of Obi-Wan's horrific leg injury, his Padawan is given three chances to leave his Master. He refuses them all. Years later, trying to come to terms with getting prosthetic legs, Obi-Wan knows he is out of chances. Three strikes and he has used them all. But how do you prepare for the one person you love walking out on you? Anakin/Obi-Wan. From TPM to ROTS.
1. TPM

"The Council will assign you a new Master today, Padawan."

Anakin looked furiously down at him. "I don't want a new Master. You can still train me."

Seeing as Obi-Wan was lying on the sterile bed of the Healers Ward, a thin sheet covering his still torn and mutilated legs, the answer was more than apparent. Obi-Wan would be lucky if he could walk again. His legs had been clearly brutalized. Obi-Wan might never walk again, not in the condition his legs were in. The Healers has been whispering about shattered bones and twisted muscles, beyond the repair of bacta. Either they would heal enough to allow for mental prosthetics to be inserted in his legs, or they would not, and he would never walk again. Even in the most optimistic outlook, he was facing months of physical therapy. Training Anakin would be out of the question. "Anakin, you know I will be unable to finish your training like this."

"They'll heal, won't they?"

Obi-Wan smiled sadly. He sometimes forgot how young Anakin was. Some days he acted well beyond his twelve years, but other times, his childlike naivety showed through.

"We will see. In any case, I may be here for awhile longer and you must continue your training."

"But – "

"That is an order, Padawan. You are to meet the Council and they will decide who is to continue your training."

"Yes, Master."

"I did not ask for this," Obi-Wan said quietly. "But this is what will be best for you."

"No one asked me for _my _opinion," Anakin said sullenly. "I know what's best for me."

"You are too young to know that."

"I am not! You just don't want me, do you? You want to get rid of me!"

"That isn't true."

"You could keep me as your Padawan."

"You know I cannot do that."

"Are you going to take another Padawan? You won't be stuck with me anymore, you can pick someone you want."

"Anakin, I – I might take another Padawan in the future. That does not mean I never wanted you."

"You didn't want me. Only Qui-Gon wanted me. He wouldn't give me away! You hate me! You've always hated me! Maybe my new Master will like me better!"

Before Obi-Wan could say anything, Anakin had already stormed out. Obi-Wan stayed trapped in his bed. Even if his legs had been healed, he wasn't sure he would have chased after Anakin. While he hated to see Anakin upset like this, at least he might be more open to the idea of having a new Master. Besides, there was nothing else he could say. He could apologize, but both he and Anakin would have recognized it as a lie. It was the right decision to give up his training. When Master Yoda had come to discuss it with him, Obi-Wan had not hesitated to agree. Anakin deserved more than a crippled, incompetent Master.

* * *

To his surprise, Anakin came marching back into the Healer's Ward. His anger had not diminished any.

"You broke our bond."

"Bonds are only for Master and Padawan teams." It has been a horrible feeling. His bond with Qui-Gon had been ripped away from him at his Master's death. His bond with Anakin had replaced an empty gap. It had become a part of him, having Anakin in his mind, being able to sense where he was, or listen to the constant humming of his overactive emotions. It was strange, having his mind be so empty, void of anyone but himself.

"I don't like it."

"You will form a new one."

"I don't want to."

"Shouldn't you be with your new Master?"

"No."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin, I expect you will show them respect."

"They haven't earned it," Anakin said reproachfully.

"That isn't true. I am sure you were assigned to one of the best Masters."

Anakin's eyes lit up. "He is the best."

Obi-Wan hated himself for wanting to so desperately know who was going to be training Anakin. Any Master would be better than him at this point, but it still hurt to know he was going to lose Anakin because he was no longer up to it. It shouldn't hurt him like this, but it did. Qui-Gon had only wanted him to train Anakin and he would not be fulfilling that simple request. Three years and he had failed already. Would he be able to take another Padawan? Would any Padawan want him for a Master?

"I am happy for you, Padawan."

"I thought you said I wasn't your Padawan."

"You are still a Padawan, even if you aren't mine."

"So I can still call you Master?"

"If you want."

"Okay." Anakin settled himself cautiously down on Obi-Wan's bed, being careful not to bump into his legs. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Obi-Wan waved away the apology. "I understand. We both have changes to adjust to. It will not be easy, but the Force will guide us."

"Do you think this is the will of the Force?" He gestured to Obi-Wan's legs.

"Maybe. No one knows the ways of the Force. Not even Master Yoda."

"Master Yoda said it was the will of the Force that brought us together."

"Perhaps."

"He let me pick my new Master," Anakin added suddenly.

"That…that is a great honor. Very few Padawans are allowed to do so."

"You won't be mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I spoke to Master Yoda. He and I both agreed that I would no longer train you."

"I chose you."

"I – Anakin – we…you can't…"

"I asked. The Council said I could. They said it would be a learning experience."

Obi-Wan went silent. Anakin requested him. He had a chance for a new Master, possibly even a member of the Council, and he had turned that down.

"Do – do you not want to train me?"

"I am honored you wanted to remain my Padawan. But with my current condition…I think the Council was wrong in their decision. I may not be able to train you properly, not like this."

Anakin shrugged. "So it will take longer. I trust you. I like being your Padawan."

Obi-Wan felt Anakin's mind gently prodding at his own, the Force swirling around them, desperately trying to reform their broken bond. He reached out and the bond flared back to life. Anakin grinned and curled up by Obi-Wan side, his head resting on his stomach. Obi-Wan placed a hand on his back.

"I would never want to train anyone else."


	2. TPM 2

Obi-Wan was regretting his decision to take Anakin back as a Padawan. He knew he wouldn't be able to properly train him, yet he had foolishly allowed his attachments to blind him. His recovery was taking him too long. The bones in his lower legs had been replaced with metal joints and rods, the muscle tissue damaged almost beyond repair. It had taken weeks before he was able to stand. It was almost two months before he could walk. Obi-Wan was restless. He was spending all his time in a bed, doing nothing but trying to block out the pain, all the while forcing himself to stretch his legs as much as possible.

A year. It had been nearly a full year since his accident and he was still incapable of doing seemingly simple tasks. He could only run for a few seconds before his legs would start burning and he would fall to his knees. Even sparring provided him with a challenge. His legs only took so much stress and weight before they would betray him. Anakin failed to understand that. They boy was constantly nagging him. Did he think Obi-Wan was purposely doing this?

"A group of us are sparing for Master Windu tomorrow. Do you want to come and watch?"

"I am rather busy, Anakin. You hardly need me there."

"I want you there. You never go to my practices. Master Mundi has been training with me."

"So train with him. You don't need me." Anakin didn't need him for anything anymore. All his time was spent out of their quarters, learning from the other Masters in the Temple. He could only imagine what the other Jedi thought of him. The pathetic invalid in charge of the Chosen One.

"He isn't my Master."

"He could have been."

"I have never wanted another Master!" Anakin shouted. "I never did!"

"Really? Because all the other Masters can walk without limping. They wouldn't need their Padawans to help them get out of bed in the morning," Obi-Wan spat bitterly.

"I want to help you. I don't care about your stupid legs!"

"Spending your nights sneaking out of the Temple? Vanishing to train with everyone else in the Temple? Do you call that helping?"

"I only went out last night!"

"And where did you go? Illegal racing again? Crawling through scrap metal?"

"It was my birthday," Anakin said miserably. "I just wanted to get out."

Obi-Wan ran a hand wearily over his face. "I forgot. I'm sorry."

"And you forgot the Solstice."

Obi-Wan froze. No. He can't have forgotten the Solstice and Anakin's birthday. He would have remembered that. He wouldn't have forgotten something so important. Celebrations had always been important to Anakin.

Anakin was fourteen now. He was hardly a teenager and Obi-Wan had been putting him through misery. Could he have handled it when he was Anakin's age? He doubted it. Obi-Wan spent his youth competing for one of the best Jedi Masters to train. He had gotten upset that Qui-Gon gave him a rock for his birthday. At least Qui-Gon had remembered. Obi-Wan had expected so much. He felt that he deserved to be a Jedi. He expected expensive gifts.

Anakin was thankful just to be away from Tatooine. Getting Qui-Gon's river rock had thrilled him. All Anakin wanted was to spend celebrations with Obi-Wan.

"I know, Padawan. I know. I am sorry. I should not have let you talk me into this. I was not ready to train you, not like this…Force – Anakin, I am sorry."

He was collapsing, the hardened exterior he had adopted over the past year falling to pieces. How could he have failed Anakin so badly? Anakin had fought to stay his Padawan, even going to the Council and fighting for them to stay a Master and Padawan team. Yet he had lectured and shouted rather than accepting Anakin's help. He had shouted at Anakin for everything.

_Obi-Wan tried to pull himself to his feet, grabbing at his dresser as he did so. With a shout, the dresser feel over with a thunderous crash. Anakin was in the room in seconds._

_ "Master!"_

_ "I'm fine, Anakin. Just go back to your room." _

_ Anakin ignored him and did his best to pull Obi-Wan to his feet and then right the dresser._

_ "I think one of the drawers is broken, but I should be able to fix it. I might be able to add a bolt or two to the bottom and keep it mounted. I'll need…"He continued rambling, already lost in his plans to make Obi-Wan's room "cripple proof."_

_ "Young one, I believe I told you to leave?"_

_ "I was only trying – "_

_ " – I expect you to obey me, Padawan."_

_ "Yes Master."_

He had not meant to lash out like that. It was the first time it had happened. Anakin was runing himself ragged trying to pick Obi-Wan off the ground or stop him from stumbling. It was a burden someone his age should never have to deal with. The Master took care of his Padawan, not the other way around. It was so much easier to push Anakin away rather than face the embarrassment of his failures. Anakin made diner for them and Obi-Wan threw it away, telling him it was inedible. He started to snap when Anakin came home late after his lessons. It was a blow to his pride that Anakin had to be trained by others because he was incapable.

"Master?"

"I was thinking about everything I need to apologize for," Obi-Wan told him. "There is nothing I can do to make up for my recent behavior. I have set a poor example for you."

"It's okay."

"It is far from being okay. I – If you want to change your mind about having me for a Master, I will understand."

"I won't change my mind."

"I spent months shouting at you."

"Yes. I should have listened to you."

"No." Obi-Wan told him desperately. "You shouldn't have. You were right. Jedi are supposed to have patience and have compassion. The lesson was for me, Padawan. I can only apologize it took me this long to learn it."

"Can we go to Dex's?"

"What?"

"You said you wanted to apologize. But, I mean, you don't have to do anything, it's fine," Anakin said hastily. "I just thought…since we haven't really left the Temple in awhile it would be fun."

Obi-Wan let out a small cry and pulled Anakin into a rare hug. Forgiveness was not something he deserved, not this easily. He behaved like a grumpy, moody child towards Anakin for nearly a full year and buying some cheap diner food was going to make up for it?

"Of course we can, Padawan."


	3. AOTC

The ceremony that morning had been beautiful. His legs were burning with discomfort and pain from muscles and nerves irritated by aging metal, but watching Anakin, feeling him glow with pride and excitement, had taken all of his aches away.

It was a surreal feeling to be standing in the middle of the Council. He had never seen a proper Knighting ceremony. Master Yoda had hastily knighted him, rushing him into his premature role as Master. Seeing the entirety of the Council gathered in a circle around in their chambers, the only light being provided by the glow of lightsabers, Anakin standing nervously in the middle. The power and serenity of the scene unfolding in front of him was breathtaking.

Obi-Wan had stepped forward, his face only a few inches away from Anakin's.

"I am proud of you, Anakin."

"Thank you, Master."

Obi-Wan gently pushed Anakin down on his knees and drew out his lightsaber, severing the Padawan braid.  
"Anakin Skywalker, you have proved yourself to be a dedicated and strong Jedi. It is my honor to make you a Jedi Knight."

Anakin said nothing, looking down at the braid in his hand. It seemed so small and fragile to carry such a significance. He took a step closer to Obi-Wan.

"Are you going to sever our bond?"

"It is customary upon becoming a Jedi Knight."

"Leave it. Please?"

Obi-Wan mutely nodded. A Jedi was not supposed to have attachments. Keeping a bond between a Master and a Padawan was a clear sign of not being able to separate, not relinquishing the reliance they had developed for each other. But he would not refuse Anakin's request, not when, selfish and overly sentimental as it was, he agreed with it.

"Thank you, Master."

Obi-Wan." He corrected. "I am no longer your Master."

"You will always be my Master." He leaned forward, almost on impulse, and pressed a light kiss on Obi-Wan's lips. "You have made me who I am today."

It was only seconds afterwards that Obi-Wan had stumbled forward into Anakin's arms, the fire in his legs becoming unbearable. Anakin had half carried him down to the Healer's Ward. Obi-Wan had to sheepishly admit he had been scheduled for surgery that afternoon anyway. Anakin, in his typical overprotective manner, had been furious.

"Why didn't you tell me you were having surgery!"

"It is just routine. My implants need to be replaced."

"That isn't routine. Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"You had other things to think about."

"Not as important as this. Master Che said you should have had the surgery months ago!"

Yes. His surgery should haven happened last month. The pain in his legs had been getting progressively worse. The Healer's had been reminding him daily, but Obi-Wan couldn't risk it. He was going to be there for Anakin's Knighting ceremony. He couldn't leave Anakin alone, not for this, not for one of the most important days of his life.

"I didn't want to risk ruining your ceremony."

"It could have waited."

"You've been waiting to become a Jedi Knight for years. I was not going to keep you waiting any longer. I am sorry I collapsed on you, though."

Anakin grinned. "It wasn't the first time. I've gotten used to it."

"You really should be out celebrating your Knighting. There is no need to wait around here for me."

"I'm staying here with you."

"Anakin, you are free to do as you wish. You are no longer my Padawan."

"Which means I don't need to listen to you." He pressed his severed Padawan's braid into Obi-Wan's palm and curled his fingers over Obi-Wan's own. "And it means I am staying."


	4. ROTS

Somehow, he was managing to cling to consciousness. Dooku had flung him – a fool's trick he should have seen coming – and his head collided with the edge of the walkway, the support frame giving out and collapsing on him. The pain was immense. He didn't see blood, but his legs were crushed agonizingly tight. He forced himself to focus on Anakin, who was continuing the battle with Dooku. His vision kept swimming before him, the clash of lightsabers becoming blurred.

Suddenly, Anakin was leaning over him.

"Dooku," Obi-Wan gasped.

"Dead." He saw the reproach in Obi-Wan's eyes. "I had no choice. I can't get you and the Chancellor out of here while lugging that bastard around."

"You have to – you need to leave – forget about me," he choked out.

Behind Anakin, he heard the Chancellor vaguely mutter the same thing. "Leave him or we'll never make it."

Anakin was shaking his head. "I'm not leaving you, Master."

Obi-Wan was roughly slid out of his weighty prison and slung over Anakin's shoulders. Obi-Wan knew he wouldn't remain conscious much longer, but his concern was fading. Anakin killed Dooku. The Chancellor was safe. Their fate was in Anakin's hands and there was no one he trusted more. Anakin would get them out. He always did.

* * *

Obi-Wan woke up and was surprised to see he was not in his typical post-mission position, in the corner of the Healer's Ward, Anakin bent over him, holding his hand and brushing the hair from his forehead. Instead, he was secluded in one a room designated for surgery. He felt perfectly fine considering he had been knocked unconscious and trapped under a few tons of durasteel.

Master Che came walking over to him. "Master Kenobi. Glad to see you are finally awake."

"How long was I here?"

"A little over a week. I must congratulate you and Master Skywalker. Rescuing the Chancellor and defeating Count Dooku and General Grievous must have been no easy task."

That was new. Obi-Wan vaguely remember Anakin saying he had killed Count Dooku, but he could not remember him mentioning anything about Grievous. Anakin had defeated both of them, all the while escorting the Chancellor and a wounded Obi-Wan to safety?

"I was not aware of that. The credit for the entire mission must go to Anakin. I am afraid I was of little help."

"Yet I think he would say differently. Skywalker has been stalking this ward waiting for you."

"I hope he hasn't been too much of an annoyance."

"He has been worried about you. We have not allowed him to see you."

"I am fine now, you might as well send him in before he keeps terrorizing the ward."

"I am afraid we have a few things to discuss." Her voice got uncharacteristically soft and apologetic. "Your legs were crushed severely. We did everything we could, but the damage was too great. They had to be amputated. I am sorry."

Obi-Wan didn't say a word. He scrambled to sit up and threw the sheets to the floor. His legs continued up to his knee and then…nothing. Below his knees he could see nothing but the mattress underneath him. He leaned over and ran his hands down through the empty spaces, as if proving to himself it wasn't some horrible trick.

"We can discuss your options for prosthetics later," she said softly. "I will give you some time. I am sorry, Obi-Wan."

She left the room, leaving the door intentionally unlocked and slightly ajar. Anakin got the hint and slipped inside immediately. Vokara Che had kept him updated on Obi-Wan's progress, but his condition had not been stable enough to allow Anakin in. Now Anakin was the best chance Obi-Wan had at recovering. Aside from prosthetics, Obi-Wan was physically healed, the mental healing he faced would be extremely taxing.

"Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan didn't say a word. He hurriedly pulled the sheets back over him, hiding his missing limbs and turning his head away. He didn't want to see Anakin. There was no point for him being here. What did he expect to do for him?

"Obi-Wan, I know…I know you don't want to talk to me. This – I – this is my fault. I'm sorry. Force, this is all my fault. If I had just gotten you back to Coruscant sooner or stopped Dooku…" He stood in awkward silence for a few more seconds. "I'll leave then."

Obi-Wan stopped him. "Anakin, you saved my life."

"I did this to you!"

"Anakin, you defeated Dooku and Grievous and rescued the Chancellor. That is not something to be taken lightly."

"I couldn't save you."

"If would not be here if not for you. You saved me and you saved the Chancellor. I am proud of you."

"I am better than this! I should have saved you!"

"There is nothing you could have done. Do not keep blaming yourself for this. You know my legs have been…in less than perfect condition anyway."

Anakin sprang to his bedside and sat down upon it. "But now…Obi-Wan – your legs…"

"They will be fine." He hoped Anakin would get the hint and drop the subject. It wasn't as if he could his legs could be helped. Anakin had done all that he could – saving Obi-Wan's life in his process. Losing his lower legs…that was just something he would need to come to terms with.

Anakin was not so easily fooled. He made to pull the blankets away from Obi-Wan's legs and was violently pushed from the bed.

"Not so fine then?"

"There is no need for you to see that."

But the sheets were still pulled away. Obi-Wan closed his eyes waited for the outburst. There was a saying on Coruscant, he couldn't remember it, but it said everyone gone three chances before their time and luck was out. He had gotten his three chances. His Padawan had fought to stay with him and then had put up with his moody and neglectful Master. Then when Anakin was knighted, he was sure it would be the end of their time together. Anakin proved him wrong for the third time.

But this was the forth time. At least then, he had legs. They might have been weak and filled with metal, but they were still his. His blood and muscles and nerves. His skin. That was more than he had now. He was left with nothing but a disgusting gap where the rest of his body should have been. Now he completely useless to the Jedi or to Anakin. _At least I got to finish his training. I got to see him become a Jedi Knight. _

"I love you." He slung his own legs on the bed, carefully lifting Obi-Wan's torso into his lap as he did so. Obi-Wan opened his eyes and tried to push Anakin away from him. Anakin was clearly expecting it and the arm around Obi-Wan's back and waist tightened. "I love you, my Master. I'm not going anywhere."

"I never – "

"Shhh. I can see you worrying. Don't." Anakin lowered his head and kissed him. "You know I won't leave you."

"Anakin…"

"We will get through this."

"_ I _will get through it. There is no need for you to be part of this."

"When have I ever not wanted to be involved?"

"This is never going to get better!"

Anakin pulled the glove from his arm and waved it in front of Obi-Wan's face before running it down the side of his face.

"It might be not be the same, but it is better."

"I…forgot." How tasteless did that sound? Anakin had coped with losing a limb for years now. He knew what Obi-Wan was dealing with, and Obi-Wan had completely neglected that. "I should have remembered that you know exactly what this is like."

"I may not know exactly. But I can help you. Do you want me to stay for your prosthetics?"

"If it isn't an inconvenience."

"I'll be here," Anakin promised.

Obi-Wan thanked him with a light kiss to his cheek. He ran a finger across Anakin's mechnoarm and looked up at him, asking for silent permission. Anakin nodded and let Obi-Wan take the arm from around his shoulder and lower it, taking his time to examine it. It was strange to imagine this is all he would feel from his knees down. Still, at least he wasn't alone. Maybe there were was such a thing as fourth chances.

* * *

A/N: This part of the story is going to be quite a few chapters, most of them either angst or snuggles. Next chapter Obi-Wan has to pick his new legs and finds out a bit of bad news.

I might have a gap in the updates for a Christmas story. I'm thinking a collection of stories with Obi-Wan and Anakin as a Santa/Elf team, ranging from hurt/comfort to humor to a bit smutty. If anyone has any ideas or opinions on it, or wants to hear the ideas I have already, message me! I would love to hear them!


End file.
